


Shutting up Christmas Carols

by Sakura_Aiko_Amaya



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, M/M, Santa's Naughty List 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-24 20:34:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17107676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakura_Aiko_Amaya/pseuds/Sakura_Aiko_Amaya
Summary: Viktor lives across the hall from Yuuri and he won’t stop playing loud Christmas carols. Yuuri finds a way to shut him up. And gets more out of it than he thought.





	Shutting up Christmas Carols

When Yuuri first moved in at the end of January, he assumed the landlord and previous tenant were exaggerating about the neighbor across the hall being very loud all throughout December. Especially when he met the man while moving in. The man's name is Viktor and he is very handsome and oh so very much Yuuri's type. Viktor seemed to be a quiet person which suited Yuuri just fine. They quickly became friends as did their dogs. As the days flew by Yuuri and Viktor became very close. So close that Yuuri stopped freaking out over Viktor kissing him on the cheek. Which happens a lot now. 

Yuuri first heard music coming out of Viktor's apartment around Halloween. It wasn't as loud as complained about before so Yuuri didn't think anything of it. The first time he had a quick thought of okay maybe the music might be too loud was on his 24th birthday. When Viktor played a mixed cd of happy birthday in every language currently spoken on the planet (and sang most of them rather well), it kind of made Yuuri's ears ring for several hours afterward. 

So when December first came around, Yuuri was woken up by some very loud Christmas music, at the ungodly hour of 5 am. Yuuri didn't even need to be at work today, so he was planning to sleep in. Yuuri did have to chuckle about it. Viktor had to have the most powerful speakers known to man to be heard through all the soundproofing in not only Viktor's apartment but Yuuri's as well. Yuuri rolls over to grab his phone and text Viktor. *Umm. Viktor? You do realize it's 5:05 am. And while I know I'm the only other tenant on this floor. Do you think you could turn down your music somewhat? Please and thank you*

Viktor responds almost immediately *Good Morning Yuuri! Do you not like Christmas music?*

Yuuri rolls his eyes *It's not that I don't like it. It's that it's too early for music of any kind to be on that loud.*

*Oh.*

Yuuri did not like the feeling settling in his heart. *Viktor?*

The message is read but Viktor doesn't reply. *Viktor, you know I'm not a morning person.*

The music volume doesn't go down and Viktor still hasn't replied. *Viktor, please turn down the music. Or else I will be forced to do something about it.*

Viktor finally responds *I would like to see you try. ;)*

 _Oh!_ *Challenge Accepted* 

Yuuri puts the phone down and gets dressed in his sexy Mrs. Claus outfit Phichit got him as a prank gift last Christmas. _Let's see what Viktor has to say about this now._

He grabs his keys off the hook as he walks out of his apartment. He locks his door then turns around to unlock Viktor's door with the spare key he had been given in July when Viktor was sick. The music sounded even louder once Yuuri was inside. He quietly walks to the living room where the stereo was set up. Viktor was in the kitchen, with his back to Yuuri in the living room, singing along loudly. _He probably can't hear over the speakers_

Yuuri quickly and quietly finds the remote and sets up the timer to shut down the system in five minutes. With that done he took the remote with him and hid it in Viktor's closet under the tall dresser. _There now if he wants to play his music he'll have to find the remote_ Viktor once told him that the stereo only works with the remote. So Yuuri figured he was in the clear. Now he just needs to tease him. Yuuri walks back into the living room with four and a half minutes left on the timer. Yuuri saunters over and covers Viktor's eyes with his hands. "Guess who" he whispers in Viktor's ear as he licks and nibbles the lobe.

Viktor's gasp is felt more than heard. "Yu... Yuuri?" 

"Tsk Tsk, You've been a naughty boy Viktor." Viktor moans at those words. _Oh! Perhaps a kink?_ "Now how shall I have you make it up to me? Hmm? Any ideas Viktor?"  
Viktor's mind has shut down.

"Now Viktor, as much as I love your music and your voice, I'm going to be shutting you up." Yuuri gently tugs Viktor towards the couch and pushes him onto it. His eyes grow wide as he takes in just what Yuuri is wearing. "Good, I've already rendered you speechless." Yuuri straddles Viktor's lap and grinds against it to the beat of Jingle Bell Rock, which was what was playing.

"Yu... Yuurrriiiii." Viktor moans as his pants get tighter. The delicious pressure and friction from Yuuri are driving him crazy. The song changes to Mariah Carey's All I want for Christmas is You and Yuuri starts whispering the lyrics into Viktor's ear. Viktor's hands glide over Yuuri's body, settling on his hips. When the stereo shuts down before the song is over and Yuuri stands up Viktor whimpers.

"Tut Tut. Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere." Yuuri pulls off the Christmas sweater Viktor is wearing, followed by the shirt underneath. Yuuri slides his hands across Viktor's chest, rubbing circles around his nipples. Pleased with the fact that they are as sensitive as they are. Viktor squirms under the ministrations, moans, and gasps escape past his lips. "Shhh. I want you to be quiet. You are not to make a noise." Yuuri says sternly.

Viktor nods and bites his knuckle as Yuuri continues to tease him. Viktor is still making noises though they are muted. "Viktor. I think we need to find something bigger to plug your mouth with." Viktor's eyes glance down at Yuuri's groin and Yuuri lifts the short skirt up exposing the bikini cut underwear that barely contains Yuuri's erection. "Is this what you want?" Yuuri asks as he takes himself in hand.

Viktor groans out "Please!" as he nods rapidly. 

Yuuri chuckles "Well, I guess." Viktor is quick to flip them around. So Yuuri is now on the couch and Viktor is on his knees in front of him. Viktor holds Yuuri's dick like it's a gift from the Gods, muttering a silent prayer, and dives right in. Licking and kissing every inch of skin on it. Feather light touches and strokes bringing it to full hardness. A drop of pre-cum beads on the tip and Viktor swipes it up with his tongue, fighting the urge to moan at the sweet taste that can only be described as 'Yuuri'. After that, Viktor swallows down, chasing that sweet flavor. Up, down, lick, swallow, and repeat. Viktor quickly finds a rhythm that makes Yuuri scream, and it is music to his ears.

Yuuri's hips start moving of their own accord, slamming into the back of Viktor's throat. Thought it startles him at first, he quickly gets used to it. Yuuri feels the telltale signs of his impending release and tries to move Viktor away, to no avail. Yuuri comes with a shout, slamming hard into Viktor's throat. Viktor swallows it all.

Viktor sits back on his heels as Yuuri tucks himself back in. "Well," Yuuri starts while catching his breath "have you learned your lesson?" Viktor tries to speak but can only cough. "Well, that answers my question. Now if you don't mind I'm going back to bed." Yuuri stands and makes his way to the door, but before he can reach it Viktor grabs his wrist. Yuuri turns slightly. "Yes?"

Viktor gently tugs his arm and nods his head in the direction of his bedroom. "Are you asking me to stay?" Viktor nods and tugs once again. This time Yuuri follows willingly. Viktor quickly tucks Yuuri into his bed, grabs Vic-chan from Yuuri's apartment, and makes himself very comfortable next to Yuuri.

Suffice to say, Viktor and Yuuri don't leave the apartment for a few days. And when they do, they are both limping mildly and covered in hickeys.

Viktor stops playing loud music and the new tenant across the hall only gets upset when those two losers need to get a room.


End file.
